


My winner

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, post Monza 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Pierre goes to visit Max after Monzo
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	My winner

The door was pulled open harshly, after he knocked. Almost making him flinch.

“What?!”

Startled he was confronted with the ice cold, hard eyes of one pissed off Max Verstappen.

“Pierre” the man breathed out. Blinking his eyes instantly softening upon recognizing him. Anger visibly fading away from his face, being replaced by a soft, guilty expression. “Shit, sorry. Please come in” the man hurriedly spoke. All but pulling him inside. “I uh, I did not expect to see you tonight.” Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Thought you would be out, celebrating with the team.”

Shaking his head, Pierre walked further into the room. Priding himself a little with the change of demeanor his presence brought within his boyfriend. Not that it stopped him from making a bit of a show of placing his trophy on the table. It being too heavy to keep on holding.

Whistling Max eyes it with longing eyes.

“Jealous” Pierre remarked with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Of course.” Appreciating eyes gliding over the first place trophy.

Then his hand found Pierre’s, tugging it and pulling him close. “But you did that” Max told him with a proud smile. “This is all you. You absolutely deserve it!” One arm circling around Pierre’s waist.

“I can hardly believe it, you know” he admitted. It still hadn’t fully sank in yet. Still seemed too surreal, like a dream.

Resting his head on Max's shoulder. He felt completely content standing there, enjoying the closeness as he stared at his prize. Feeling Max press a kiss on top of his head. 

“Believe it baby. You proved them all wrong.” Not seeing, but hearing the grin in the Dutchman’s voice.

Blushing at the nickname, he shook his head. “I don’t see it like that at all. If I hadn’t gotten demoted I doubt this would have happened.”

“Pierre..”

“No.” Quickly shooting him down. “As much as I hate to admit it, in many ways I needed that demotion. It made me reset and refocus on what was really important. It got me out of my head and back on track so to speak.” Once he gotten over the disappointment. “Got me away from the judgment and pressure that even I put on myself” he calmly explained. Having long made his peace with it. Turning it around and using it to his advantage. “In the end it thought me a lot. Made me stronger, more determent. And if I should ever get the change, I’ll be more prepared. And if not, then so be it.”

Max sparkled with pride, love and amazement, making a shiver run down his spine. The man having made it very apparent in the past that he admired Pierre’s resilience. Of how he manage to bounce back instead letting it break him. Going back to what he did best, drive fast and getting results. Proving all the critics that they had been wrong. “I bet Marko regrets his actions now.” Sending a wink his way.

A laugh fell from his lips. “That’s his problem. Not mine.” Not at all concerned about that. Way passed solely wanting to please the man. To worry about what he thought.

“That’s the spirit” Max smirked.

Smiling he turned to look at the man. The atmosphere in the room changing as their eyes met. Suddenly making him are of how close they were. Eyes falling to the Dutchman's kissable lips and that adorable little mole just above them, that he adored.

Biting his lip, he wasn’t aware that they were moving until his back met the wall. Seconds later Max his lips were on his, capturing them in a heated kiss.

A moan falling from his lips, easily swallowed by Max. The Dutchman’s fingers trailing down his side, cupping Pierre’s ass.

It was enough to shoot his brain back in action, because that would not do.

In one swift motion, he switched their position, pinning Max to the wall. Biting the younger’s lip, pulling it out a little, before letting it go. “I’m in control tonight” he stated. Leaving no room for contradiction.

Panting lightly, Max nodded obediently. Wrapping his arms around Pierre’s neck, watching him with hungry eyes. “My winner.”

Grinning he captured Max his lips, moving his thigh between the Dutchman’s legs.

Oh yes, this was his night and he knew exactly how to celebrate his first victory in F1.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to end it there, but I'm truly terrible at writing smut. I do hope you all enjoyed it tho. If you did, please let me know.


End file.
